


An ode for the Founders

by Moonwanderer



Series: Avengers one-shots and drabbles [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: The upcoming Avengers 4 movie will be the end of a well-known era, so here is a short ode in honour of the six original members.





	An ode for the Founders

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: another one in the collection of my not-so good poetry.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

They were titans,

The lasts of an olden era,

Forged from guilt and sorrow,

Strengthened by adversities,

Scarred by their mistakes,

White in blood-soaked armors,

Shining through the darkness,

Hearts left untouched- guarded by Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
